


Movie Marathons Are Some of the Best Marathons

by Originalpuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone deserves a break now and then, even when the Apocalypse is looming overhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Marathons Are Some of the Best Marathons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on my [tumblr](http://zombieannamilton.tumblr.com/post/99103462208/movie-marathons-are-some-of-the-best-marathons#disqus_thread).

It had been Anna’s idea. She’d insisted, claiming it was one of the few things she didn’t want to miss, despite the oncoming Apocalypse. She’d looked so beautiful, her eyes wide and her hands holding Jo’s, and eventually Jo caved. They deserved a break from the job sometimes, anyways.

Which was how the two of them ended up curled together on their motel bed, popcorn bowl resting casually on Jo’s lap, horror and Halloween themed movies strewn about them in piles.

The credits were playing from their last film, Nightmare On Elm Street, and Anna was already reaching for their movie pile. She shifted through them with a critical eye, seeming to search for just the right film to play next.

“How about Nightmare Before Christmas?” she asked. Jo pretended to consider vetoing it, even though it was one of the few films they’d both agreed on when they’d gone searching for DVDs to watch.

“Only if you get us some more beer,” Jo said. She gestured towards the empty bottles on their nightstand.

Anna smiled and agreed, reappearing seconds later - presumably disappearing to a liquor store and back - with Jo’s favorite brand. “Anything else?” Anna asked.

Jo smirked back. “Yeah, one thing. A kiss.” She barely had time to move her New beer before Anna was agreeing, kissing her with more passion than Jo had expected for a closed mouth kiss.

But before Jo could deepen it, Anna was pulling back and popping the new DVD in, and settling back with a handful of popcorn.

Jo shrugged, popped open her beer, and settled in, too. As far as traditions go, this was definitely one that Jo could get behind. Scary movies, cheesy movies, beer, and her favorite angel in the world. Yeah, it definitely was worth it.


End file.
